


Daddy

by Mythical-Ross (ScorchedAngel)



Series: Quarankink 2020 [4]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorchedAngel/pseuds/Mythical-Ross
Summary: “Come on,” Rhett said with a grin. “Tell Daddy what you want.”He’d meant it as a joke, but as soon as he said it, Link pulled back to look at him. A strange expression crossed his face. “I want," Link started, hesitating. “I want Daddy to fuck me against that wall,” he said, pointing to the wall in question.Day 9 Prompt - Daddy Kink
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Quarankink 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677001
Comments: 13
Kudos: 65





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apparentlynotreallyfinnish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/gifts).



Link’s lips ghosted against Rhett’s ear. It was obvious as soon as he climbed into Rhett’s lap that he was feeling needy. Rhett had been working on the couch in their office, but as soon as he felt Link’s erection pressing against his belly, all hope of concentration was lost.

Link ground his hips into Rhett desperately, kissing a line along Rhett’s jaw. “Need you so bad right now,” he whispered into Rhett’s ear.

Rhett gave a full-body shiver. “What do you want, baby,” he whispered back. His hands gripped tightly to Link’s hips, no doubt leaving marks. Link didn’t seem to care.

Link giggled into Rhett’s neck. “You know what I want,” he replied. Rhett could feel Link’s lips moving on his skin as he spoke. 

“Come on,” Rhett said with a grin. He wasn’t letting Link off that easily. “Tell Daddy what you want.”

He’d meant it as a joke, but as soon as he said it, Link pulled back to look at him. A strange expression crossed his face. “I want," Link started, hesitating. “I want Daddy to fuck me against that wall,” he said, pointing to the wall in question.

Rhett shivered again. Somehow Link still managed to surprise him. He swallowed hard, trying to regain a little of his composure. “Have you been a good boy?” he asked, moving his hands to cup Link’s ass.

“Yes, Daddy,” Link said immediately. He smiled from the corner of his mouth like he was afraid to appear naughty.

“Why don’t you show Daddy just how good you can be?” Rhett suggested. He spread his legs slightly and reached for his belt, knowing Link would get the hint.

Link gave a wide grin and climbed off the couch, settling between Rhett’s feet. He did as Rhett had suggested and unbuckled his belt before opening his fly. “What should I do?” he asked innocently as he freed Rhett’s cock from his underwear.

“Keep it warm for me,” Rhett suggested, holding back a smile. “Suck on it.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Link said. Without saying another word, he engulfed Rhett’s cock in one gulp. Rhett wasn’t hard, but it was still impressive.

Rhett placed his hand on top of Link’s head, admiring the view. Having Link on his knees in front of him never failed to get Rhett hard… even in a non-sexual context. “That’s it, boy,” he muttered.

Link was taking him at his word and sucking. Just sucking. His usual technique was much more energetic, but Rhett was pretty certain that, given time, Link might have been able to suck the cum right out of him. His tongue and throat muscles seemed to be working overtime and Rhett could see Link squeezing his lips tight around the cock in his mouth.

“That’s enough, boy,” Rhett said, trying to keep his voice level. He gripped Link’s hair and pulled him off. “Go and stand over there.” He pointed at the wall across the room, hoping to buy himself a little time to gather his thoughts.

Link got to his feet, giving Rhett a mischievous look. He turned around and pulled his pants down, giving Rhett an eyeful. 

“Jesus Christ, Link,” Rhett muttered, rolling his eyes. 

By the time Link was standing with his back to the wall, he had stripped completely naked and was looking back at Rhett expectantly.

Rhett wanted to tease him a little, so he took his phone out of his pocket and opened Twitter. He sneaked a glance at Link and found him standing with his ass pressed against the wall, looking innocently around the room. “If you leave an ass print on that wall you can paint over it yourself,” Rhett said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sorry Daddy,” Link said, standing up a little straighter.

Rhett didn’t make him wait any longer; Link was still fully hard and Rhett couldn’t wait much longer himself. Watching Link patiently waiting to be fucked would probably be enough to get himself off with a few pulls on his cock. He stood up and crossed the room in three strides to stand right in front of Link. He placed one hand on the wall beside Link’s head and used the other to push down his pants and boxers. He nudged his nose into Link’s neck and breathed him in. Link’s scent always managed to ground him a little. Link shuddered as Rhett planted little kisses along his jawline, tracing a path to his lips. “Turn around,” Rhett said quietly, not quite touching Link’s lips with his own.

Link inhaled a shaky breath before turning in the little space between Rhett and the wall.

“Tell me what you want one more time,” Rhett whispered in Link’s ear, taking the opportunity to bite gently on his earlobe. 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Link said, beginning to sound a little embarrassed. “I need your cock.” 

“Good boy,” Rhett cooed. “You got lube?” he added, while he was still able to think straight.

“Top drawer,” Link said quickly.

By the time Rhett had crossed the room and returned with the bottle of lube, he had already covered his cock in a healthy coating of the slick liquid. He hooked his arm around Link’s waist and pressed himself against his partner’s waiting body. “I bet you would wait here all day if I asked you to,” Rhett growled. “So  _ needy _ .”

On the last word, he leaned forward, pushing his hard cock up into the crease of Link’s ass.

“Mmm,” Link hummed. “Need Daddy’s cock.”

“Good boy,” Rhett said as he moved his cock up and down Link’s crack. He could feel Link’s buttocks flexing like he was trying to pull Rhett into him with just his ass muscles.

“Come on, man,” Link moaned. “I need it.”

“Hmm,” Rhett hummed, happy with Link’s response. “Tell me how much you need it.”

“I need it so much I think my balls might explode,” Link blurted. “Please Daddy.”

“I can’t wait to feel your tight little hole stretched around my cock,” Rhett said, moving his hands to cover Link’s on the wall at shoulder height. “But I gotta hear you ask some more.”

Link gave a moan of frustration and pushed his ass back towards Rhett. “Please, Daddy,” he begged. “Fill me with your big cock. Need Daddy’s cock.”

“Fuck,” Rhett muttered, stepping back before he came too soon. “Such a good boy.” He quickly smeared a little more lube on his cock before pushing a lubed digit into Link’s ass.

Link’s head fell against the wall as he muttered a series of ‘thank yous’. His legs seemed barely capable of holding him up.

Without warning, Rhett placed a hand on Link’s shoulder and spun him around. Link immediately got the hint and lifted his right leg to wrap around Rhett’s thighs.

“Your back?” Link asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“This is what I do the stretches for,” Rhett said with a grin. He pulled Link’s leg higher with a hand under his knee and searched out Link’s hole with the head of his cock.

Link’s sharp intake of breath told him he’d found his target.

“That’s it, boy,” he said, easing his cock up through Link’s tight hole.

“Uh,” Link grunted. “Yes, Daddy. Give me your big cock.”

It took every ounce of willpower for Rhett to stop himself pushing the whole way inside in one stroke. “Yeah boy,” he muttered, sheathing himself inch by agonizing inch.

They both sighed in relief when Rhett was the whole way in.

“Oh, Daddy,” Link whined, his hands bunching in Rhett’s shirt. “Your cock feels so big inside me, filling me up.” 

Rhett couldn’t get enough of Link’s dirty mouth and claimed it with his own. Link seemed too blissed out to do anything, but Rhett made up for it with the frantic moving of his tongue. He reached awkwardly for Link’s left leg, urging him to lift it off the ground.

“You sure?” Link mumbled into Rhett’s mouth.

“If I’m gonna fuck you against the wall, I’m gonna do it right,” Rhett said, getting one hand under Link’s ass.

Link gave a nervous giggle and wrapped his arms tightly around Rhett’s shoulders. Rhett braced himself and pulled Link off the ground.

“You make me feel so small,” Link said, wonder in his voice. 

It wasn’t the most comfortable position they’d ever fucked in, but Rhett was burning from the inside out and willing to adjust. He moved his hands to the underside of Link’s thighs, careful not to let him fall, and rocked his hips forward.

“Fuck,” Link gasped, clenching around Rhett’s cock. 

Rhett couldn’t move much in their current position, but he fucked in and out of Link a few inches at a time with no complaints from Link. Link’s legs tightened around his waist, reducing the range of movement. “Oh my gosh, Link,” Rhett gasped, rutting Link against the wall.

Link’s head fell forward onto Rhett’s shoulder with gasps of “Yes Daddy” pouring from his mouth. He carefully moved one arm from Rhett’s shoulder to his own cock, pressed between them. 

The quick jerking of Link’s hand between them seemed to rise above the sounds of their grunting. “Good boy,” Rhett muttered. “Touch your little cock for Daddy.” He rested his head against Link’s and gave a few slow, hard thrusts of his hips. He could feel the heat building in his stomach and knew he wouldn’t last long. 

“I’m gonna cum, Daddy,” Link whined into Rhett’s shoulder. “I can’t hold it.”

“It’s okay,” Rhett said, thrusting more quickly and urgently. “Cum for me baby. Cum on Daddy’s cock.”

Before Link even had a chance, Rhett was cumming inside him, harder than he thought possible. Rhett’s whole body was wracked with the orgasmic vibrations, and he worried he was going to drop Link. He leaned right against the wall, pressing so tightly Link could barely move his hand.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Link panted. “I love to feel you cumming inside me.” With a cry, Link came between them, coating Rhett’s t-shirt in thick cum. 

“Fuck,” Rhett gasped, and let Link’s legs drop to the ground one at a time. “Fuck,” he said again, unable to say anything else. 

“Yeah,” Link agreed as Rhett’s cock slid out of him. 

With them both on more solid ground, they were able to share a leisurely kiss. “I love you so much,” Rhett murmured when he came up for air. “How did I get so lucky?”

“We must have been good people in a past life,” Link grinned.

Rhett took Link’s hand and led him to the couch to recover. Rhett sat down and opened his arms for Link. He chose to ignore the cum on his shirt and the cum leaking from Link’s ass onto his jeans. Curled up together on their brown leather sofa, it was easy to feel like they were the only people in the world. 

“Hey,” Rhett said, nudging Link’s arm. “Remember what I said about ass prints on the wall?” 

Link glanced at the wall where they had been recently entwined and visibly cringed. “That was your fault!” he protested.

“How was it my fault?” Rhett laughed.

“You got my ass covered in lube and then pressed me into the wall,” Link pointed out.

“It’ll wash off,” Rhett said, not really sure of the damage they’d done to the paint. 

Link cuddled into Rhett’s chest and sighed contentedly. “Let's hang a painting over it.”


End file.
